La Música, Mi Voz
by UnitedKingdom-ArthurK
Summary: ¿Quien dice que un inmortal no puede enamorarse? Y de un mudo menos ¿No? Okay pues yo vengo a demostrarlo contrario. Comunicarse a través de la música puede ser complicado pero si tienes toda una vida para aprender y por quien aprender, te resulta lo más fácil del mundo. UsUk.
1. Ojos color cielo

**Por si no lo notaron~ Hay una historia completamente igual a ésta y la razón es que esa historia también la escribí yo pero... No me peguen pliz :c Es que olvidé la contraseña de esa cuenta y después de siglos, literalmente, podré continuar la historia que tanto querían.**

 **Si mis lectoras antiguas entán por ahí, preparando las antorchas y palos (?), las/os amos :'3 (?).**

 _ **-Capitulo 1-**_

Él había vivido mas de la cuanta para cualquier ser humano, ¿Por que? Bueno realmente no esta muy seguro, pues en los momentos que sucedió estaba inconsciente, solamente recuerda palabras de una vieja señora…

 _-Tu tienes un destino impórtate, usa bien los dones que te he dado-_

Y eso es lo único que recuerda de aquel entonces.

Suspiró pesadamente, era otro día en el que debía ir a su trabajo, claro que no importaba llegar tarde pues era su propio jefe.

Trabajaba en una pequeña casa de música, donde disfrutaba estar rodeado de hermosos instrumentos que, algunos de ellos, hacia el mismo.

Se desperezo en su cama y se dispuso a levantarse, camino arrastrando los pasos hasta el baño propio de su habitación, se metió a su ducha y comenzó a aclararse su cabello. Salio y cambio su vestimenta por unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa blanca, se acerco al espejo y trato de peinar sus rebeldes cabellos rubios. Se observo detenidamente ante su espejo de cuerpo entero y pudo verse en el, igual hace más de 400 años.

Suspiró y bajo por las escaleras hasta su living, tomo su bolso con las llaves y se preparo para irse.

El cielo con algunas nubes como era la costumbre pero sin frío, eso era bueno, ya que había olvidado su abrigo en el sillón de la sala.

Caminó un par de cuadras hasta llegar a su tienda, tomo sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Amaba estar allí, con el aroma a limpio, sonrío para si mismo y se encamino hasta las persianas de las ventanas, las subió algo emocionado y finalmente se acerco a su mostrador donde estaba la caja registradora.

El joven de el que hablo es Arthur Kirkland, atractivo a la vista, de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, piel blanca y estatura promedio, lo que mas llamaba su atención eran sus cejas pobladas, que a cualquiera le quedarían mal, pero en él le hacían ver lindo y hasta con un aire elegante.

Había pasado por muchas guerras y sin embargo permanesia sin ninguna marca en su rostro o cuerpo, por fuera aparentaba unos 23 0 24 años, pero por dentro llevaba siglos de vida. Paso por épocas importantes en su país, que por cierto era Londres, Reino unido.

Peleó en la Guerra Fría, Primera y Segunda Guerra Mundial, y encabezó la Armada Británica cuando pelearon y derrotaron al franco-español.

Vivió una época de pirata también, gracias a que se había ganado el respeto de la Reina, le habían otorgado su propio navío para pelear contra la Armada Invencible, su amado _"The Phoenix"._

Recordaba eso momentos en donde era importante y sobre todo el poder que tenía.

-Después de tanto, un poco de paz es necesario- Dijo tomando un sorbo de tu té ya que había puesto en la puerta de su tienda un cartel que decía "Volvemos en 15".

Le sobraban cinco minutos y decidió relajarse y sentarse a tocar un poco su guitarra. Si, también había pasado la época del punk y Rock.

Disfrutaba tocando sus propias melodías y de vez encunado interpretar alguna canción de sus artistas favoritos.

Se sentó en su silla y sobre una mesa a su lado había una hermosa guitarra eléctrica con una calavera negra en el centro de ella, no iba a negarlo amaba esa música, lo hacia sentir libre y sin preocupaciones, pero también disfrutaba de tocar el piano con bellas melodías de música clásica, después de todo la anciana que la había dado esos dones también le dio el de ser un gran músico y poder expresarse con ella, pero nunca lo compartía con desconocido ya que era bastante reservado.

Disfrutaba de la literatura, la buena música, el té, la magia (aunque muchos dijeran que no existe, para él si), salidas a lugares históricos (que él, épocas siglos atrás, se habría librado en feroces batallas), también disfrutaba del silencio.

Finalizó su concierto para el mismo cuando escucho un grito que provenía del exterior, soltó la guitarra y se acerco a la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?- Preguntó al aire.

Asomó su cabeza al exterior y pudo ver horrorizado como una señora corría por su vida hasta lo que parecia un parque cercano con un bulto envuelto en un manta en brazos, seguida de personas contraje negro. La mujer, cubierta en sangre, gritaba a todo pulmón algo in entendible, paresia ser italiana. Los

hombres por el contrario solo hacían exclamaciones en lo que suponía, era ruso.

Se preocupo de sobremanera por el pequeño bulto que cargaba la mujer y no paraba de llorar.

Siguió mirando la escena y observo como la gente no se atrevía a meterse en ella. No podía creer que ya no se interesaran por los ciudadanos o extranjeros que residían en su país.

En medio de sus pensamientos vio doblar a la mujer en una esquina y los hombres que le venían pisando los talones, decidió mandar todo al cuerno y ayudar a la señora. Cerro la puerta de su negocio con llave y salio corriendo tras ellos. Los deportes nunca fueron lo suyo, pero después de siglos en guerras no tuvo otra que acostumbrarse a la actividad física.

En un momento los perdió de vista y entro en pánico…

-¿Dónde están?- Dijo agitado para si mismo con desesperación en los ojos mirando para todos lados hasta que diviso un grupo de hombres con traje golpeando descaradamente a la mujer como si de un trapo se tratara. – ¡Malditos hijos de…!- No pudo continuar la oración ya que vio, con los puños cerrados de ira, como sacaban un arma y en frente de sus narices le disparaban a la pobre mujer.

Su vista se volvió roja de furia y empezó a correr nuevamente hacia aquellos malditos.

Envistió con tanta fuerza a uno de ellos que lo mando a volar varios metros lejos del resto. Los compañeros lo miraron atónitos al joven que acababa de aparecer, como si de un monstruo se tratara.

Aprovechando que estaban distraídos, el inglés le arrebato el arma que sostenían aun en sus manos.

-I can't belive it!- Gritó exasperado por lo que sus ojos habían visto.

El estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas, pero que mataran a una persona tan fríamente esa imperdonable.

El arma la arrojo lejos de su alcance y con un rápido movimiento derribo a uno más de esos rusos. Uno lo tomo por atrás y empezó a asfixiarlo, en ese momento recordó algo que un viejo amigo le había enseñado.

 _-Usa su propia fuerza para derribarlos- Decía un joven chino sin alterarse mientras el ingles era asfixiado por otro hombre._

-Thank you, Yao- Susurro.

Haciendo uno de la fuerza del otro lo arrojo hacia delante. El hombre cayó duramente al suelo frente a él.

Los hombres que restaban seguían mirando atónitos lo que sucedía.

Uno reaccionó y le propinó un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire por pocos segundos, el otro aprovechando eso tomo sus manos y las sujeto fuertemente con las de él para que el hombre restante pateara las piernas del joven con furia. Le dolía, ni iba a mentir, pero la impotencia que le había provocado ver la situación anterior era mas fuerte.

Con sus manos aun sujetas izo una especie del látigo y logro dejarlas libres, le encesto un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo inconciente, mientras el otro intentaba sujetarlo de la cintura y aventarlo por los aires. Con sus piernas se aferro a las de aquel mastodonte y tomo impulso hacia delante logrando levantar un poco del suelo al ultimo ruso que quedaba, ya que era enorme, y tirarlo de espaldas dejándolo mareado, se levanto rápidamente y utilizando su codo lo golpeo en su pecho dejándolo inconsciente del todo.

Se levanto totalmente agitado, pues hacia años que no entrenaba tan arduamente, observo a su alrededor buscando con la mirada algún policía que detuviera a esos hombres, localizo uno en una esquina mirando como idiota la escena frente a él. Arthur se llevo una mano a la cara con cansancio.

-Siempre lo mismo- Se dijo a si mismo caminando como si nada y se paro frente al sujeto uniformado. –Arreste a esos hombres de inmediato- Dijo o mas bien ordeno y se alejo dejando todo en manos de la justicia.

Se paró junto a el arma que había arrojado minutos atrás cerda de un bote de basura y la guardo en su bolsillo sin ser visto, como si fuera un trofeo, ya que adoraba guardarse cosas de sus aventuras.

Volvió a incorporarse y estaba dispuesto a irse a su tienda de nuevo, pero sintió una mirada en su espalda que lo observaba con asombro.

Se encogió de hombros pensando que eran ideas suyas o alguna persona que había presenciado en encuentro, retomo su paso lentamente y agudizo el oído, así pudo sentir que si había alguien siguiéndolo. Giró bruscamente sobre su propio eje con los puños en alto para enfrentar cualquier cosa que se atreviera a desafiarlo después del espectáculo que acababa de montar en un parque publico.

-¡¿Qué quieren?!- Grito por inercia.

Escuchó un gritito de sorpresa y bajo su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos color cielo que lo miraban impresionados pero aun un poco rojos de tanto llorar.


	2. Vámonos a casa

**_Disclaimer:_** **Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque… Mmm… no definitivamente no me pertenece, es propiedad de ese señor que nadie conoce (?)**

Buen día gente bella! (?) Perdón por que me olvide el **Disclaimer** en el capitulo anterior *reverencia*

Espero que les haya gustado y hayan entendido algo, porque yo no U.U (?) OK no.

Lamento mis faltas de ortografía o alguna equivocación de palabra que tuve…

Aprovecho para decirles que actualizare bastante seguido (si, tengo la imaginación al día, claro).

Gracias por los reviews!

 ** _Advertencias:_** **Mis errores ortográficos y puede que el capitulo sea un poquitín triste.**

 **Are you Ready?!**

 **¡Corre película!**

 ***Nótese a Ludwig corriendo en una caminadora***

 _ **-Capitulo 2-**_

 **POV Arthur.**

No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé mirando esos ojos tan llenos de vida que me recordaban al océano, a los mares que recorrí tiempo atrás; busqué en mi memoria un color parecido pero no lograba compararlos con nada.

El niño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa pero no dijo nada, supuse que era por la impresión o simplemente por miedo de un extraño.

Calculé que tenía unos cuatro o cinco años de edad, medía un poco más de un metro de alto, su cabello era rubio trigo con un curioso mechón que luchaba contra la gravedad y me hizo sonreír, vestía un ropón color celeste que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y estaba descalzo, ¿¡Quien en su sano juicio llevaba a un niño descalzo con esas temperaturas?! Inaceptable.

Aflojé mis facciones y me agaché hasta quedar a su altura.

-Hello, llitle boy- No quise alzar mucho mi voz para que no se asustara. Pareció relajarse más pero aun así no emitió sonido. -¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunté con un tono paternal que no sabía que tenía.

No contesto.

En su rostro se formó una mueca de desilusión y pude sentir la impotencia en sus ojos. No sabía porqué pero me partía el alma el no poder escucharlo y verlo de esta forma me hacía sentir aun peor.

-¿Tienes algún referente para que pueda ayudarte?- Insistí, si no contestaba no podría ayudarle.

-…- Negó con la cabeza. Bien esto iba empeorando, pero por lo menos tenía una respuesta, aunque fuera a señas.

-Niño voy a tener que llevarte a un lugar donde puedas quedarte, un orfanato o con la poli...- No pude terminar la frase porque el pequeño se abrazo a mi cuello ocultando su rostro en él rompiendo a llorar. Sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos ante eso. –Esta bien, tranquilo, no voy a hacerlo… pero tienes que decirme algún dato para que pueda ayudarte.- Le froté la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

El niño me soltó y froto con sus manitos sus ojos, pareció recordar algo y de un pequeño bolsillo de sus ropas saco una carta la cual me entregó forzando una sonrisa.

La tomé en mis manos y la abrí comenzando a leerla con calma.

" _Estimado señor/ar:_

 _Si es que usted esta leyendo esto es que el niño que tiene enfrente suyo confío en usted y yo no estaré más para cuidarlo, no se preocupe, conocía desde hace mucho mi final. Le ruego que cuide de él, lo necesitará mucho. Su nombre es Alfred F. Jones, es de Estados Unidos, y lamento comunicarle que el no puede hablar. Sufrió un grave trauma cuando apenas tenía dos años._

 _Por favor cuídelo como si fuera suyo y por nada lo deje en manos de los uniformados._

 _Saludos, atentamente."_

No lo podía creer, levanté la vista y vi al pequeño jugando con los cordones de mis zapatos. ¿Cómo haría para comunicarse? ¿Para educarlo? Necesitaría ir a una institución para chicos con capacidades diferentes, debía pagarle médicos, seguramente psicólogos y quien sabe que otra cosa más.

En medio de mis pensamientos sentí una manita que se posaba encima de la mía que aun sostenía la carta y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Suspiré pesadamente y le sonreí de regreso.

-No puedo dejarte solo, ¿verdad?- Le pregunté aún sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta.

Él solo inclino la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo como diciéndome que no entendía la pregunta, me reí ante ese gesto, era adorable.

-Nothing, Nothing- Dije y le revolví los cabellos en una actitud paternal, me puse de pie nuevamente y estiré mis piernas, tome aire profundamente demasiadas cosas por un día. Lo miré de nuevo y estiré mi mano hacia el para que la tomara. –Vamos.- Alcancé a decir y el pequeño de nombre Alfred salto hacia mi y se sujeto de mis hombros, tuve que sostenerlo para que no caiga de espaldas al suelo. –¡Ten cuidado, torpe!- Le dije cargándolo mejor, segundos después reaccioné de lo que dije y giré mi rostro para disculparme pero lo encontré riendo despreocupadamente, su risa era pegadiza, cosa que me hizo reír también y empecé a caminar hasta mi tienda nuevamente.

Mientras llegábamos tuve varios inconvenientes al sostener a Alfred en mis brazos, varias veces estuvo apunto de caerse por querer observar todos los edificios y tiendas al mismo tiempo, se impresionaba fácilmente y eso me agradaba. Cuando llegara a casa le mostraría todos los trofeos de guerra, condecoraciones, fotos y demás que poseía.

-Llegamos- Anuncié cuando me detuve frente a la puerta de mi local de música. Lo bajé con cuidado y sostuve su mano para sacar las llaves y poder abrir la puerta. –No toques nada, quédate aquí, tomo mi bolso y nos vamos a casa.- Le dije una vez habíamos entrado, lo deje sentado en un sillón, él solo asintió con la cabeza y me sonrío entusiasmado.

Camine hasta donde había dejado mis pertenencias detrás de la escalera que conectaba al depósito y camine de regreso mirando algunas cosas que debía acomodar.

-Pero hoy no tengo tiempo, mañana será.- Susurré para mi mismo. –Vámonos Alfred- Dije mas alto para que pudiera escucharme, cuando llegué al lugar donde debería estar no lo encontré y me asuste. -¡¿Donde estas mocoso?!- Grité, comencé a buscarlo y lo encontré sentado en el banquillo frente a un piano blanco. Una idea surco mi mente.

 _-Flashbacks-_

 _Frente a mi se encontraba un joven atractivo, con rasgos maduros y definidos, vestido en un elegante traje color azul oscuro sentado frente a un hermoso piano de cola negro que en su tapa reflejaba la hermosa luna llena. Estábamos en un crucero que parecía estar reservado solo para nosotros. No lograba ver del todo bien su rostro pero me daba una idea de quien era, me sorprendí al verme a mi mismo enfundado en un traje negro con un elegante moño en el cuello de la camina, me veía bien, había que admitirlo. Caminé tratando de no hacer ruido para no interrumpir la hermosa melodía que era producida por aquel chico, si no me equivocaba era "Claro de Luna" de Debussy, hermosa canción. Llegué a su lado y me detuve a observarlo… Su rostro se veía pacifico, dejándose llevar por las notas como un pájaro por las corrientes de aire, sonreía de vez en cuando seguramente recordado algún suceso de su vida, pequeños movimientos que hace con su cuerpo hacían que su hermoso cabello rubio brillara cual sol._

 _Apoyé mi mano en el extremo opuesto de aquel piano y cerré mis ojos sintiendo las vibraciones de éste, caminé acariciándolo con suma delicadeza hasta llegar a los pocos centímetros que se encontraba el desconocido tocando._

 _Sonreí, todo era perfecto._

 _No tuve noción del tiempo hasta que escuche como las notas iban desapareciendo hasta quedar todo en silencio. Abrí mis orbes esmeraldas suavemente aún sonriendo. Sus hermosos ojos, aunque ahora ocultos por unos lentes de montura rectangular, me miraban de una forma que pude sentir el amor que transmitían. Se acercó a mí lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente, contuve mi respiración y lo vi sonreír calidamente._

 _-I love you Arthur- Susurró dulcemente._

 _-Fin Flashbacks-_

Respiré como si me estuviera ahogando, era imposible.

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces para sacar esas ideas extrañas de mi mente, volví a mirar al niño y lo vi que me observaba detenidamente y apoyaba sus manitos en las teclas perladas del piano, emitiendo un sonido bastante raro. Sonreí nuevamente y me encaminé hacia la puerta con la mirada de Alfred clavada en mí.

-Es imposible- Pensé y volví a negar con la cabeza. Extendí mi mano hacia él. –Vámonos a casa- Dije y esbocé una sonrisa llena de dulzura, Alfred se levanto del banquillo casi tarándolo corriendo hacia mi con sus brazos extendidos y algunas lagrimillas en los ojos. Lo tome y lo lancé por los aires sacándole algunas carcajadas.

Me dispuse a irme cerrando la puerta con llave.

Algo me decía que me esperaba un gran desafío, pero con este mocoso que me había caído del cielo, estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea, porque aquellos ojos emanaban una seguridad y decisión que me sobrecogían.

-Vámonos a casa- Susurré nuevamente irradiando felicidad por cada uno de mis poros.

 **Taraaann~ ya se, ya se horrible, pero hagan un esfuerzo y apiádense de mi dejándome un reviews, pooorrrfiii~ *pone cara de cachorro mojado* (?)**


	3. Ésta es tu casa ahora

**_Disclaimers:_** **Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque… mmm… no definitivamente no me pertenece, es propiedad de ese señor que nadie conoce (?)**

 ** _Advertencias:_** **Mis errores ortográficos, lo se, son muchos… no me maten TT-TT y puede que el capitulo sea aburrido, pero es solo para presentar la casa de nuestro británico**

 **¡Corre película!**

 _ **-Capitulo 3 –**_

Finalmente llegaron a casa y Arthur estaba muy cansado, nunca pensó que llevar a Alfred hasta su hogar sería una misión imposible. El niño se removía de sus brazos a cada minuto que pasaba por una juguetería, más tarde le compraría un juguete o algo por el estilo. Intentó llevarlo de la mano, pero el pequeño lo arrastraba por todos lados y además, tenía miedo de que se lastimara ya que estaba descalzo; no tuvo opción, lo tendría que cargar todo el camino a su casa.

Bajó al pequeño una vez habrían entrado, descolgó su bolso de su hombro y lo apoyó sobre una mesita que tenía junto a la entrada, aún sosteniendo la mano de Alfred para que no empezara a correr y se lastime con algo. Sí, era demasiado insistente en eso.

-Bien, Al –Dijo soltando la mano del niño y esperando a que hiciera algo. –Ésta será tu nueva casa ¿Sí,peque?- El mayor esbozó una sonrisa ante lo dicho y miro a su alrededor orgulloso de ella. Bajó su vista al pequeño y vio como este lo miraba de una manera que parecía que sus ojos lucían mas grandes, como si fuera posible.

Alfred miró todo en la sala, observó el gran sillón en el centro de ella de color azul y los bordes en caoba oscura, y los dos pequeños sillones del mismo tono y forma pero individuales enfrentados al otro, separados por una mesa de café ovalada de vidrio transparente; las paredes de color crema con detalles en blanco, con algunos cuadros y pinturas que parecían bastante antiguos; una chimenea con la superficie de mármol blanco, y sobre él, portarretratos de Arthur en una playa y otro con un perro color blanco con manchas marrones que parecía estar disfrutando del sol en un prado verde como los ojos de su dueño.

-Se llamaba Jack, era mi mejor amigo- Dijo el inglés en un suspiro pero aún así sonriendo.

El pequeño sonrió ante el nombre, parecia gustarle.

A los costados de la chimenea se encontraban grandes librerías repletas de libros antiguos, eran sumamente grandes, y gruesos, algunos con tapas de cuero y otros recubiertos con firmes tapas duras.

Arthur le tomó nuevamente la mano y lo guió hasta la cocina para que la conociera. Era bastante espaciosa, en las paredes con azulejos blancos y negros reposaban, colgados, varios elementos de cocina que simplemente eran de decoración. El suelo de mosaicos de color negro con diseños en gris y blanco, brillaba con el resplandor del sol que entraba por las grandes ventanas que eran decoradas por cortinas de seda blancas; las mesadas eran de madera color miel y mármol color negro, un fregadero empotrado en una de ellas y esparcidos por otros lados se encontraban una maquina de hacer café, una procesadora y una tostadora. En el centro una mesa rectangular no muy grande, suficiente para que entren cuatro personas, y en el medio de esta, una cesta para colocar panes y otros alimentos para acompañar las comidas. A su alrededor se encontraban cuatro sillas de madera de caoba del mismo color que las mesadas con un pequeño almohadón en ellas.

Alfred soltó la mano de Arthur, corrió a subirse a una silla y tomar una galleta de la cesta. El inglés rió ante esto, miro con ternura como tomaba la galleta en sus pequeñas manitos.

-Vamos, ven… Tengo que terminar de mostrarte todo el lugar, luego comeremos.- Dijo este al pequeño que se bajaba de la silla y volvía a tomar su mano, aun con la galleta en la otra. –Buen niño- Susurro despeinando con su mano los dorados cabellos del menos.

Llegó a un corredor donde había una hermosa escalera de mármol color crema, la arquitectura francesa siempre le gusto, más aun si era del siglo diecinueve. Subieron por ella y ante los ojos de color cielo se exponía, glorioso, un piano de media cola, que estaba centrado en medio del segundo piso rodeado de las demás habitaciones que poco le importaban ahora; sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca también ligeramente.

El mayor sonrío ante eso, se acerco lentamente al maravilloso instrumento y se sentó en el banquillo de este junto al niño.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó y vio como el niño, aun sin cambiar su expresión, asentía con emoción. Ante esto el inglés sonrío, volvió a cargar al niño y se puso de pie para seguir con el recorrido.

Caminó hasta una de las habitaciones y abrió la puerta para mostrar un espacioso baño totalmente blanco con algunos detalles en celeste en el lavabo, paredes y en la ducha.

Arrimó la puerta dejándola entreabierta y se dispuso a seguir con el recorrido.

Abrió la puerta seguida del baño, se adentro en ella con el pequeño aun en sus brazos y lo dejo en el suelo una vez dentro. Allí se encontraba la habitación del inglés, era bastante grande con una cama doble cubierta por sabanas verdes y un acolchado de color gris con pequeños detalles en cada esquina, las paredes de un color menta con bordes de madera oscura en cada una de ellas; enfrentada a la cama se encontraba un gran televiso sobre una cómoda donde guardaba parte de su ropa, a un costado de este se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo entero con un marco de color beige, al otro lado un escritorio con un ordenador portátil y libros apilados a un costado. Ventanales permitían la entrada de luz a esta habitación haciendo que le iluminara y no precisaran de luz artificial, claro que tenía sobre su cama colgada del techo un hermoso candelabro con pequeñas piedras preciosas sujetadas de este, dando un toque de magia al lugar con pequeños destellos de distintos colores, a ambos lados de la cama se entraban dos mesitas de noche donde en un reposaba una pequeña lámpara antigua y en la otra una escultura de un águila hecha en cerámica pintada que la hacia parecer real.

Al costado de la cama un poco más alejado se encontraba un gran armario de pino en color celeste.

-Dos habitaciones más Al y vamos a almorzar, ¿Si?- Dijo un poco emocionado por mostrarle las últimas dos salas que le quedaban. El niño asintió y sonrío entusiasmado.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron en línea recta hacia delante para abrir una puerta sumamente pesada de color blanco; Alfred soltó un gritito de susto al encontrarse cara a cara con un mascaron de proa ***** con forma de sirena. Hecho en madera totalmente a mano y con detalles que, si no fuera porque estaba unida aun a parte de la madera del barco, creerías que era real y que en cualquier momento se movería; era enorme y casi tocaba el techo.

La habitación estaba rodeada de mesas y sobre ellas armas, objetos de valor, esculturas, parte de cosas que en su momento fueron grandes embarcaciones o monumentos, en las paredes descansabas grandes obras de arte originales que habían sido entregadas a él por los mismos reyes de cada época o simplemente se las había quedado en las guerras.

Alfred miraba con asombro todo y no cabía en si mismo de su emoción. Arthur se regodeaba en su interior por causar tanta impresión al pequeño.

Suspiró pesadamente. –Por todo esto he pasado- Susurró para si mismo observando toda la habitación llena de recuerdos. –Vamos, queda una más, y estoy seguro que te encantará peque.- Tomó la mano del menor para que lo acompañara. Salió de allí cerrando la puerta y camino hasta la habitación contigua abriendo lentamente la puerta de color crema.

Dentro de esta se hallaban un sinfín de instrumentos, todos los que pudieran imaginar: Guitarras de todo tipo (eléctricas, acústicas, etc.) con diferentes diseños y colores; violines, saxos, un piano eléctrico, micrófonos, sintetizadotes, una batería, bajos, panderetas, flautas traversas, un violonchelo, armónicas, en fin, de todo un poco. En las paredes, de un suave color azul con dos grandes ventanales que daban al patio trasero, descansaba una bandera de su nación que en su centro se encontraba el símbolo de la anarquía, que ocupaba gran parte de la pared detrás de la batería, cuadros y demás cosas también se encontraban colgadas en la pared que le hacían dar al ambiente un toque de rebeldía y libertad de expresión que necesitaba, de vez en cuando, el inglés; en las esquinas de la parte trasera de la habitación se encontraban dos parlantes que llegaban al techo, mas adelante cerca de las guitarras se encontraban tres amplificadores medianos.

Alfred sonrío abiertamente y se abrazo a una de las piernas del mayor emocionado. Arthur le acaricio el rostro sonriendo.

-Recuerda, ahora esta será tu casa Alfred.- Dijo pasando su mano por la barbilla del niño haciendo que levante el rostro, al hacerlo pudo ver los ojos del menor llenos de lágrimas. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y lo abrazó fuerte para transmitirle confianza. –No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti, little boy.- Le susurró al oído para luego darle un beso en la frente al pequeño. Con eso pareció relajarse, abrazá al mayor por el cuello aplicando mucha fuerza. –A-Al-Alfred…me, ¡me asfixias!– Trató de soltarse del abrazo del menor, le faltaba el aire. Logró zafarse y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire con el rostro algo rojo, en respuesta el niño solo comenzó a reírse.

Vaya, si que tienes fuerza para ser solo un niño- Soltó extrañado y se puso de pie nuevamente. –Vamos, debes tener hambre.- Le dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, cosa que el niño interpreto y salio corriendo escaleras abajo hasta la cocina, Arthur se alarmo temiendo que se cayera y se lastimara, así que también salió disparado hacia abajo, pero cuando llego a la cocina encontró al pequeño sentado en la silla junto a la mesa sonriendo. – ¡No salgas corriendo así! ¡Podrías haberte lastimado, mocoso!- Le dijo acercándose hasta él para revisarlo haber si estaba herido, y no encontró nada, bueno, era un alivio. Se alejo de él hasta quedar frente al refrigerador y se giro hacia Alfred.

-¿Qué quieres comer Al?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, al fin alguien iba a degustar su "deliciosa" comida, según él, y estaba entusiasmado por ello.

 **Y eso es todo amigos, advertí que el capitulo podría ser un poco aburrido, pero ya en el próximo se hará divertido. Espero hacerlo bien y de su agrado.**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews! E intentaré seguir mejorando las cosas.**

 ***** **El** **mascarón deproa** es una figura decorativa generalmente tallada en madera y ornamentada o pintada que llevaban antiguamente los buques en la parte alta del tajamar, según la jerarquía de la embarcación que engalanaba. Su uso fue muy generalizado entre los siglos XVI al XIX en los galeones que surcaron los mares. Paulatinamente fue desapareciendo con la irrupción de los buques de acero de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Tenía el doble objeto de decorar y servir como identificación a una sociedad marinera, en aquellas épocas no alfabetizada en su conjunto. (Información gracias a Wikipedia-sama)


	4. Conociéndote

**_Disclaimers:_** **Hetalia no me pertenece, aunque… mmm… no definitivamente no me pertenece, es propiedad de ese señor que nadie conoce, pero que todos conocemos O.o (?)**

 ** _Advertencias:_** **Mis errores ortográficos (que creo que no mejoraran nunca U.U (?) y… Mi intento de humor, ¡Intento dije!(?)**

 **¿Qué sigue? Ah si…**

 **¡Corre película Al! *Nótese Alfred encendiendo la TV***

 _-Capítulo 4 –_

La cocina era un desastre y ni siquiera habían empezado, Arthur quería mostrarle todo su "talento culinario" y decidió preparar un platillo típico de su país: Toad in the Hole (literalmente "sapo en el agujero"). Algo fácil para que el niño pueda comerlo, pero era complicado si Alfred insistía en ayudarlo en todo. El pequeño se encontraba sentado en la mesada al lado de donde el inglés trataba de amasar el producto.

-Al, ¿Me pasas la harina?- Le preguntó al niño y éste pareció no entender ya que inclino su cabeza hacia un costado, el británico sonrió, le causaba mucha ternura esa expresión. –Esta a tu lado, peque.- Le dijo haciendo una seña con sus ojos en dirección al paquete de harina.

Alfred miró hacia el lugar y rió, tomo el paquete y se lo arrojó en la camisa al mayor; ambos abrieron los ojos por lo inesperado y hubo unos segundos de silencio. Arthur comenzó a reír tosiendo un poco por la harina en el aire y Alfred también.

–Que descuidado.- Dijo en broma, el de ojos celestes soltó un grito mudo de felicidad al ver reír tan abiertamente al inglés.

Terminaron de preparar todo y Arthur colocó la fuente en el horno, en quince minutos todo estaría listo. El inglés cargo al niño y lo bajo de la mesada.

-Kid, ¿Me ayudas?- Preguntó entregándole un par de vasos de acrílico, ya que tenía miedo que se le cayeran los de vidrio. El niño asintió energético y los tomó con rápidez. –Tranquilo no se irán a ningún sitio.– Sonrió y le acarició los cabellos dulcemente.

Arthur tomó los platos y los puso en la mesa, Alfred por su parte puso los vasos feliz de estar ayudando. El británico le dio servilletas para que las pusiera junto con los vasos y el niño obedecía con ternura, él se ocupó de los cubiertos y los puso junto a los platos.

En cinco minutos estaba todo listo, solo había que esperar la comida.

Alfred se subió a la silla y Arthur se sentó frente a él.

-Bien hecho Alfred.- Le dijo acariciando una de sus pequeñas manitos. Este sonrió ante eso, el inglés se lo quedó mirando un tiempo, perdiéndose en eso ojos con el color del mar, y lo mismo pasaba con Alfred, observaba aquellas esmeraldas con un color y expresividad únicas.

–Entonces…- Dijo aclarándose la garganta el mayor. -¿Cuántos años tienes?- Le preguntó ya que estaba intrigado y no sabía nada de él.

El americano pareció meditarlo unos segundos y con sus deditos formo el numero cinco, sonrió orgulloso de su logro.

-Lo suponía.- Arthur apoyó la mano en su mentón en una expresión pensativa. -¿Qué fecha es tu cumpleaños?- Volvió a preguntar.

Alfred miró a todos lados buscando con lo mirada su objetivo; lo encontró: un calendario que descansaba sobre la puerta del refrigerador.

Bajó de la silla, lo agarro volviéndose a sentar y buscar en él, estiró su brazo con almanaque y todo para mostrárselo al inglés, y con sus deditos apunto al 4 de Julio.

Arthur se sorprendió, había sido hace poco puesto que estaban a fines de septiembre.

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, peque.- Dijo contento de saber cosas nuevas del niño.

Alfred le hizo un gesto señalando al mayor, él también quería saber cosas porque era curioso por naturaleza.

-¿Yo?- Pregunto haciéndose el desentendido a lo que el menor asintió. –Bueno yo nací el 23 de abril, hace mucho, mucho tiempo y tengo 23 años, para siempre.- Susurró lo último.

Alfred hizo un gesto con los ojos y las manos que al inglés le causaron gracia.

-¿Estas diciéndome viejo, mocoso?- Le preguntó divertido, y el niño asintió nuevamente riendo. –No soy viejo, enano.- Dijo levantándose y yendo a su lado para hacerle cosquillas en la barriga. Alfred exploto en risas junto con Arthur; en eso, se escucho un "piip" que avisaba que la comida esta lista, el británico acomodó de nuevo al chico aún entre risas y fue a sacar lo preparado del horno, lo sirvió en los platos y los coloco sobre la mesa frente al niño, tomo asiento en su lugar esperando que probara lo que había hecho para él.

Alfred la observo, la olio, le dio vueltas al plato, con su dedo la toco, porque parecía que esa cosa en cuanto te dieras vuelta se movería, y no exageraba; el británico esperaba pacientemente masajeando una de sus manos con la otra.

Alfred tomó el tenedor en una de sus manos y probó un trozo de lo que sea que fuera eso. Arthur veía todo en cámara lenta, hasta que el niño empezó a masticar lentamente. Trago, y quedo observando el tenedor que lo había dejado cerca de su boca.

-¿Y?...- Se animó a preguntar el mayor. -¿Cómo esta?– Preguntó nuevamente, desesperado por una respuesta, a lo que Alfred solo se limito a sonreír y volver a la carga por más de eso. –Me alegro que te haya gustado Al.- Dijo más para si mismo que para el niño.

Así, ambos terminaron de comer y Arthur se dispuso a lavar todo; lo que sobro lo guardo. Una vez guardado, seco y limpio todo se dirigió a la sala donde encontró a Alfred danzando.

-Que gracioso bailas– Dijo riendo, pero cuando se percato de que el niño no estaba bailando por gusto sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –Oh my…- No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando tomo a Alfred y corrió escaleras arriba.

Resultado: Arthur en la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho esperando pacientemente; en un momento golpeo la puerta y al no escuchar nada la abrió lentamente, ni siquiera la corrió diez centímetros y con un grito de enojo, Alfred azotó la puerta nuevamente en la cara del inglés dando a entender que "todavía no".

-Okay, okay, ya entendí… no te enojes.- Le dijo divertido por la reacción del niño.

Minutos más tarde Arthur escucho como la puerta se abría, sonrió orgulloso de su pequeño y vio como este salio sonriendo también.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, boy?– Preguntó el mayor al ver como Alfred lo miraba distraído, el niño mira por todo el segundo piso y sus ojos se clavaron en el hermoso piano del centro. Arthur interpreto su mirada y le tomo de la mano. –Ven, te enseñaré algo.– Dijo guiándolo hasta el banquillo del instrumento, lo sentó allí y el británico tomó asiento a su lado.

Arthur coloco sus manos suavemente sobre las perladas teclas relucientes de aquel objeto, como si temiera romperlas.

Sus dedos acariciaban las teclas con dulzura y cuidado interpretando una canción que era de sus favoritas y el compositor también: _Nocturne de Chopin._ El británico hacía suaves movimientos cuando demandaba la canción, cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las notas, dejo correr libre su mente ante aquella emocionante obra de arte que se daba el gusto de interpretar como si fuera el mismo creador, sonrió al mover sus dedos mas rápido en casi el final de la melodía, recordando algún hecho gracioso que tuvo.

A su mente llego la imagen de un joven austriaco que pertenecía a la realeza, el cual compartía el gusto por la música clásica y también alguna que otra pieza interpretaba junto a él.

 _-Siempre tienes que dejarte llevar por lo que haces y/o interpretas, Arthur.- Decía un joven de cabellos color chocolates y ojos violáceos, con una expresión de paz y serenidad que hacían al inglés relajarse; este asintió porque era verdad –Y si tiene que moverse como un demente al hacerlo… Bueno, hágalo.– Le dijo al oído para que no lo oyeran. –Aunque claro, no es algo diplomático, por eso, no lo ha escuchado de mi, ¿Bien?- Y dicho esto le guiño un ojo, y el británico sonrió._

 _Aunque el joven perteneciera a la realeza y tuviera que comportarse como un príncipe y futuro Rey, cuando tocaba el piano, alguna que otra cosa se le olvidaba respecto a mantener la cordura y la serenidad propia de un noble._

Terminó con la suave melodía y sus dedos se mantuvieron sobre las teclas prolongando así las notas. Sonrió complacido y volvió a abrir sus ojos con una expresión de paz en su rostro; se volteo para ver al niño a su lado y lo encontró observando las teclas, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, esto hizo que sonriera aun más.

Alfred se apunto a si mismo y luego al instrumento.

-¿Tu…sabes tocar?– Algo impresionado el británico por si en realidad el niño sabía o no, el americano hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que no sabía mucho, pero el mayor no perdió las esperanzas. -¿Qué sabes?- Estaba impaciente por saber más del niño que tenía a su lado, si sabía tocar algún instrumento, si era así… ¿Quien le había enseñado?, ¿Sería un de esos niños prodigio?, ¿Que clase de música le gustaba?, ¿Cuáles eran sus interpretes favoritos?, etc. No cabía en si mismo de tantas preguntas que tenia para hacerle y tampoco sabia el porque de ese interés repentino por él.

Alfred volvió a señalar el piano como pidiendo permiso para tocarlo a lo que Arthur solo se atrevió a asentir; el niño apoyó su zurda en la parte de las notas graves del piano y la diestra en las agudas, al mayor le causaba mucha ternura el ver sus dedos así, pues eran pequeñas y parecían no alcanzar a tocar teclas muy separadas unas de otras.

El americano respiró profundamente, hecho un último vistazo a las teclas para acomodar sus pequeños dedos y poder comenzar.

Las primeras notas fueron agudas bajando cada vez más el tono sin ir muy deprisa y tomándose su tiempo, respiró de nuevo y cerró sus ojos comenzando con la otra mano a utilizar las graves una tras otra, comenzó a alternar las ambas a un ritmo no muy rápido que transmitían un poco de tristeza.

El niño continuó dando pequeños saltos en su lugar, las notas cada vez eran mas rápidas pero no lo suficiente como para que se convirtiera en algo imposible de tocar para él; su mente divagaba en recuerdos dolorosos cada vez que agachaba su cabeza, aun con los ojos cerrados. Arthur, a su lado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era hermoso y sorprendente ver al niño en semejante trance debido a la melodía.

En un momento de la canción el niño aplico más fuerza para que las notas sonaran más fuerte ya que la melodía se hacía cada vez más sentida y sus gestos mostraban una impotencia devastadora para él porque parecía que los recuerdos lo azotaban y le daban en el corazón como un balde de agua fría, inclinó más su rostro haciendo que su cabello tapara sus ojos para evitar que el mayor viera como lágrimas traicioneras surcaban sus mejillas; de un momento a otro el pequeño apoyo con furia sus manos sobre las teclas cortando la música sin haberla terminado.

Arthur se asustó por estar concentrado en la melodía y pegó un salto en el asiento, giró su rostro y vio al niño llorar amargamente, lo abrazó fuerte pues no quería verlo llorar mas, odiaba hacerlo, Alfred se abrazó fuertemente de el mayor y escondió su rostro en el pecho de éste para ahogar su llanto.

-Esta bien, esta bien… Todo estará bien Al.– Dijo este besando los dorados cabellos del niño y apoyando su mandíbula con suavidad en su cabeza. –Nunca escuche un versión así de esa canción...– Masajeó su espalda y se apartó para que lo viera a la cara, le sonrió alegremente para que se reconfortara. –Eres muy bueno, ¡En serio!– Rió un poco realmente impresionado por el talento del niño.

Alfred lo miró esperanzado y también sonrió, en sus mejillas se instalo un pequeño rubor, le gustaba que reconocieran su talento.

-¿Cuándo te enseñaron a tocar el piano?- Pregunto intrigado ya que era muy pequeño y debió tomarle algunos años para aprender; Alfred negó con la cabeza, el inglés lo miro extrañado. -¿No te enseñaron?- Hizo una pausa. -¿Cómo aprendiste entonces?- Estaba extrañado debía admitirlo, el pequeño se señalo las orejas con su dedo índice, Arthur abrió los ojos impresionado. -¿Tocas de oído?- Preguntó, a lo que el americano asintió sonriendo. –Vaya… ¿Quién diría? Eres una caja de sorpresas, enano.– Le dijo removiendo los cabellos del menor y este solo rió agradecido.

De la planta baja se escucho como las campanadas de el antiguo reloj daba las cinco de la tarde. Arthur se puso de pie y miró al niño.

-It's tea time~.- Dijo el mayor caminando a la escalera, se volteo para mirar al niño que aun estaba sentado en el banquillo mirándolo. –Come on!- Lo apuró, a lo que el niño contesto parándose y comenzando a correr en su dirección, riendo.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras a paso normal, hasta llegar a la cocina, Arthur preparo el té para ambos, puso unas galletas y pastelillos en una bandeja, y coloco ambas tasas en ella; llevo todo a la sala donde se encontraba Alfred mirando los grandes libreros asombrado, nunca había visto tanta cantidad de libros juntos.

El británico apoyó la bandeja en la mesita del centro y se sentó en el gran sillón.

-Alfred, ven a tomar el té. –Dijo el de ojos esmeraldas asustando al menor que no se había percatado de la presencia del otro, este asintió y fue a sentarse al lado del mayor. –Toma. –Arthur le entregó una taza al niño, con cuidado de que no se le caiga.

El resto transcurrió sin ninguna complicación, Alfred terminó devorándose casi todos los pastelillos y galletas, se quemó con el té haciendo que Arthur casi tirara el suyo del susto, nada que un vaso de agua y varios mimos por parte del mayor no puedan arreglar.

Alfred estaba muy cómodo en las piernas del inglés, mientras este le contaba cuentos sobre hadas, duendes y unicornios; el niño estaba muy interesado en las cosas que le decía el mayor.

Pasaron las horas y empezó a hacerse de noche, Arthur se levantó y fue a cerrar las cortinas. Alfred subió al baño, no sin antes avisarle al otro rubio.

-¡Voy a calentar la comida para la cena Al! –Grito para que lo escuchara ya que Alfred estaba subiendo las escaleras y él estaba entrando a la cocina.

Arthur metió en el horno la comida que había hecho hoy, y la sirvió en unos platos, al girarse vio entrar al niño a la cocina y sentarse.

Comieron, bueno Alfred devoró, DEVORÓ (si, en mayúscula) la comida y el mayor solo lo miraba asombrado de que ese pequeño pudiera comer tanto.

-Voy a lavar los platos y después vas a bañarte, ¿Si?- Dijo Arthur levantando los platos y viendo como Alfred abría los ojos como platos pero de todas formas asintió resignado. – ¡Ese es mi niño!- Dicho esto dejó correr el agua para lavar todo, el americano trago grueso pero no le quedaba otra, ya vería como haría para salirse con la suya.

Arthur terminó dejando todo rechinando de limpio, se acercó al niño y lo cargo por las escaleras apagando las luces en el camino, Alfred se iba abrasando a su cuello cada vez que apagaba una luz. Llegaron hasta la puerta del baño y Arthur bajo al pequeño para que se duchara.

-Oh espera, necesitas cambiarte esa ropa.– Le dijo y fue corriendo a su pieza a tratar de buscar algo que le quedara al chico, encontró una playera azul y unos diminutos pantalones que ni sabía que tenía, volvió hasta donde estaba Alfred y se la entregó, el niño la tomó, se metió al baño para dejarla en un rincón y volvió a salir haciéndole un gesto al mayor para que esperara afuera.

-¿Estas seguro que podrás solo?– Preguntó temiendo de que se lastimara con algo. Alfred asintió y entró cerrando la puerta, abrió el agua y la reguló para que saliera de su agrado.

Arthur escucho eso y se relajó un poco al oír el agua correr, estaba cansado y quería irse a dormir, caminó hasta su habitación y empezó a descorrer las colchas y sabanas, tomo varias almohadas y las utilizó para hacer una especie de corral del lado que dormiría el menor para que no cayera al piso.

-Mañana voy a tener que ir de compras.- Susurró para si mismo. En eso escuchó que las llaves del agua eran cerradas, caminó hasta la puerta para esperar a Alfred ahí; en un momento escuchó un gritito de fastidio que provenía del interior, minutos después salio el menor vestido y con el cabello un poco mojado aún.

La playera le iba grande, al punto de que le llegaba sobre las rodillas y no traía puesto el pantalón mas al inglés no le importó, seguramente le iban enormes.

-¿Dejaste todo limpio, cierto?- Preguntó levantando un de sus pobladas cejas, Alfred asintió sin mucha energía y empezó a caminar en dirección a la pieza del británico. –No lo creo.– Se dijo a si mismo, abrió la puerta con lentitud cual película de terror y… -¡Alfreeed!- Gritó Arthur, Alfred por su parte, que ya estaba dentro de la habitación del inglés, solo cubrió su boca para evitar que escuchara su risa.

El piso del baño estaba mojado, el espejo empañado, en el lavabo había shampoo que caía al piso, en la ducha se encontraba la ropa empapada que llevaba puesta el niño antes, hasta el techo estaba mojado. No tuvo mas remedio que secar y limpiar todo; en un momento se resbaló por culpa del shampoo que se esparcía por el suelo.

Cuando finalizó, adolorido por el golpe, se fue a su habitación, al entrar vio a Alfred durmiendo del lado opuesto de donde estaban las almohadas y suspiro agotado, se colocó su ropa de dormir y fue a cambiar los almohadones de lugar; los puso detrás de la espalda del menor para que no cayera.

Dio la vuelta para acostarse en su lado de la cama, apoyo suavemente su cabeza en las almohadas y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaba tomó las colchas y los tapo a ambos.

-Good night little boy. –Le susurro al niño junto a él.

Rápidamente se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo y lo último que sintió fueron unos bracitos abrazando uno de los suyos.

 **¡Listo! Si, se que es largo y puede que mi intento de humor haya salido mal, pero véanle el lado positivo… Alfred sobrevivió a la comida de Inglaterra, ¡Eso es un logro! (?)**

 **Gracias por leer y dejarme reviews, enserio, gracias.**

 **Ah y por si a alguien le interesa: la canción que toca Alfred es "Victor's solo" de Danny Elfman, que aparece en el Cadáver de la Novia (la parte donde Víctor toca el piano en la casa de la futura esposa y ella lo sorprende).**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido.**


	5. Fly me to the Moon

**Disclaimers:** **Hetalia** **no me pertenece, aunque… mmm… no definitivamente no me pertenece, es propiedad de ese señor que nadie conoce, pero que todos conocemos O.o (?)**

 **Advertencias:** **Mis faltas de ortografía, pero bueno ya se habrán acostumbrado n_n**

 **Al fic!**

 _-Capítulo 5 –_

Los personajes en cuestión se habían levantado temprano para hacer las compras, Alfred necesitaba ropa y demás cosas, y Arthur necesitaba comprar alimentos y buscar un colegio para el americano.

-Toma, póntelo– dijo el británico entregándole las ropas que tenía ayer el menor que había lavado temprano para que se secaran, consiguió unos zapatitos que le quedaran para que no fuera descalzo. Alfred los tomó y corrió a la habitación del mayor a cambiarse. –¡Apúrate, no quiero llegar tarde peque!– gritó para que lo escuchara.

A los pocos minutos llego nuevamente el niño ya cambiado y listo para irse.

Arthur llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con unos jeans verdes oscuros que resaltaban su piel blanca y un abrigo gris claro, con unos zapatos negros. Tomó su cartera y las llaves, con su mano libre agarro la mano del pequeño y salieron de la casa.

Llegaron hasta un centro comercial y entraron; apenas el menor vio las jugueterías y locales de comida comenzó a arrastrar al inglés por todos lados, haciendo que tropiece con cuanta gente se interpusiera en su camino.

Arthur compro un montón de ropa, para el invierno, el verano, primavera, otoño, el Apocalipsis, navidad, para cuando scones malvados dominaran el mundo, la Tercera Guerra Mundial, invasión zombie, visitar a la tía Mercedes, en fin… Mucha ropa para su pequeño. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de mujeres que se derretían ante la escena y alguna que otra lanzaba miradas sugerentes al británico de las cuales Alfred se percató y las observaba con odio, abrazándose mas al cuello de **SU** Arthur.

Se hicieron la una de la tarde y mientras al niño le probaban unas zapatillas se escucho un rugido que dejaría en ridículo al de un león, el mayor abrió los ojos como platos y miro a Alfred que sostenía su pancita con ambas manos y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, este le devolvió la mirada apenado.

-Vamos a comer, Al.– dijo el mayor pagando las zapatillas y tomando la bolsa en una mano, con la otra sostuvo la de Alfred guiándolo hasta un local de comida.

Llegaron al mostrador y al menor se le iluminaron los ojos al observar la foto de una hamburguesa completa, coro de ángeles aparecieron y una luz también.

-¿Qué quieres comer, _little boy_?– preguntó y giró su rostro para mirar al niño que observaba con agua en la boca aquel alimento sagrado para él -Bueno, te comprare de esas– dijo sonriendo y volviendo a mirar a la chica que atendía sonriente.

Arthur compró las cosas y con la bandeja en mano y el niño en la otra junto con las bolsas comenzaron a buscar una mesa. Después de quince minutos buscando lograron conmover a una pareja con una pequeña "actuación" de Alfred para que les dejara la mesa.

El americano comenzó a comer su hamburguesa feliz de la vida y el mayor lentamente comía unas papitas de su almuerzo.

-¡CEJAAAS!– se escuchó a espaldas de ellos. Arthur giró su rostro para encontrarse con un sonriente español que lo saludaba con la mano tratando de llamar su atención.

- _Bloody hell_ – susurró el británico para si mismo, no podía ser que le pasara esto a él –Maldito Antonio– pensó.

-¿Qué haces por aquí cejas? ¿Te decidiste salir de tu baticueva, eh?–bromeó el castaño acercándose hasta la mesa en donde se entraba el par, sonriendo como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres?– se limitó a contestar tratando de sonar lo menos grosero posible.

-Yo solo vine a….Aaww ¡Que monada! ¿Quién es este cachetón?– dijo emocionado el español estirando las mejillas el niño que lo miraba atónito.

-¿Quieres dejas de hacer eso?– Arthur lo fulminó con la mirada. –No te importa quien es, solo lo tengo a mi cuidado y eso es todo– contestó enojado por la intromisión del otro.

-¿Cómo te llamas ternurita?- preguntó ignorando olímpicamente al inglés. Alfred lo observaba sorprendido, pero su mirada se torno un poco triste.

-Él no puede hablar, _bastard_ – dijo el rubio mayor molesto –Deberías irte ya, tenemos un día largo por delante y nos estas retrasando, _idiot_ – soltó con indignación.

-¡Te acompaño!– dijo firme Antonio.

- _What? No, stop!_ – gritó Arthur, ya era tarde Antonio cargaba las seis bolsas que llevaban en las dos manos; Alfred ya había terminado su hamburguesa y el británico no había terminado su plato.

-Tarde, Arturo, vamos ¡Arriba que el niño quiere comprar cosas!– dijo el español empezando a caminar junto con el pequeño.

-¡No digas mi nombre en tu puto idioma!– respondió el mayor agitando su puño en el aire avanzando hasta ellos – _Anthony_ – susurró bajo para que el español lo escuchara comenzando a reír y avanzó para tomar la mano del niño.

Antonio sonrío, por mas que se llevaran mal siempre, cuando cada uno buscaba la forma de molestar al otro, casi siempre terminaban riendo.

Después de una hora comprando juguetes y más juguetes, terminaron con tres bolsas grandes llenas de ellos. Arthur compró mas cosas como libros, alimentos, lapiceras, pinceles, un caballete de arte, mas libros para niños, hojas de partituras, alguna que otra prenda para él, cuadernos, tomates para Antonio, ya que este le insistió como recompensa por ayudarle, cosas de baño, un sombrero baquero para el niño, etc.

Volver a la casa tuvo que ser en taxi, muchas bolsas para solo cuatro brazos, Arthur pensó que se convertiría en pulpo si seguía cargando cosas como anormal, con Antonio pasaba lo mismo; tenían bolsas hasta en la cabeza.

El británico apoyó un par de bolsas en el suelo de la entrada de su casa para poder abrir la puerta. Entraron depositando las bolsas a un costado del gran sillón de la sala, los dos mayores se dejaron caer en él, estaban exhaustos; menos el niño, que parecía fresco como una lechuga, claro él no tubo que cargar nada, solo un pequeño oso de peluche con un moño en el cuello color celeste.

-Vaya el crío tiene fuerza– dijo el español soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

-No, creo que tu eres muy débil, _Spanish bastard_ – rió el rubio.

-Que gracioso cejas– contestó el español.

- _Bloody git_ – soltó molesto por el apodo.

Antonio se incorporó del sillón y apoyo sus codos en su piernas dejando las manos colgando en un gesto desinteresado.

-Tienes que buscarle un colegio al niño– dijo un poco preocupado por Alfred.

-No, ¿sabes? Pensaba entregárselo a una familia de monos para que lo educasen– contestó con sarcasmo el ingles también incorporándose en el sillón – _I know but, I have no idea where_ – dijo triste, no tenia idea de donde habría un colegio especial.

-¡Yo sé donde! No es un instituto para gente especial pero sirve. Mañana vendré temprano e iremos, conozco al director– finalizó sonriendo.

-Me parece bien, bueno… gra-gracias, supongo– respondió mirando a otro lado.

El británico se despidió del español después de haber cenado pizza, Antonio saludó al niño y se marchó a su casa.

Arthur subió con el niño y las bolsas para tratar de acomodar todo en los cajones de su cómoda, los juguetes en una caja de colores que había comprado también.

-Al, lleva esta ropa al baño y dúchate– ordenó suavemente el mayor entregándole el pijama que compró Antonio para el niño, este tenia ositos en la parte de la espalda y una estrellita en su trasero –Y por favor, deja ordenado que después iré yo- terminó de hablar y el niño ya estaba saliendo de la habitación asintiendo.

Alfred terminó de bañarse y cuando Arthur entro le sorprendió ver todo limpio, suspiró aliviado al no tener que limpiar nuevamente el baño como el otro día, todavía le dolía el costado por el golpe.

A los pocos minutos también terminó y se cambio con una vieja camiseta y unos pantalones de ceda negros.

Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta su habitación y encontró al niño sentado en la ventana observando la luna que se mostraba majestuosa ante el mundo, iluminando la habitación. Arthur se acercó hasta él tratando de no hacer ruido y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

- _Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on a-Jupiter and mars-_ comenzó a cantar suavemente marcando el ritmo con sus dedos. El niño giro su rostro observando al mayor, nunca lo había oído cantar, sonaba sencillamente hermoso, su voz era suave y divertida en esa melodía. Alfred sonrío al igual que el mayor, mientras se ponían de pie. Arthur alzo entre sus brazos al niño, girándolo para que ambos vieran la luna. – _In other words, hold my hand, in other words, baby, kiss me–_ continuó cantando, Alfred rió y beso la mejilla del mayor. Turquesa y esmeralda se encontraron, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. - _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more, you are all I long for all I worship and adore–_ Arthur sujetó una manito del niño y la estiró sosteniéndolo de la cintura aun en el aire, para que tomaran una postura de baile de salón, haciendo girar un par de vueltas a ambos - _In other words, please be true, In other words, I love you–_ siguió cantando el británico, dejando de girar y apoyando a Alfred sobre su cama para que quedara a mas o menos su altura, ambos riendo. - _Fill my heart with song, and let me sing for ever more, you are all I long for all I worship and adore–_ repitió tomando sus manitos para que se moviera y siguiera riendo - _In other words, please be true, In other words, I love–_ hizo una pausa y se agachó un poco para mirarlo a la misma altura que él –Y _ou–_ finalizó besando la frente del niño, ambos sonriendo.

Arthur se recostó en la cama junto con Alfred y los arropó a ambos, mañana sería un día agitado con el asunto del colegio.

Alfred se subió al pecho del mayor y hundió su carita en el cuello del otro, ambos corazones latían en sintonía, el británico sonrío, no quería nada mas que sentir su corazón crear una hermosa melodía junto con el de Alfred.

Rápidamente se quedaron dormidos, estaban agotados por la salida de hoy, ambos durmieron con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

 **¡Eso es todo amigos! Bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews y por leer.**

 **Ah la canción que canta Inglaterra es** _ **"Fly me to the moon"**_ **de Fank Sinatra, por si le interesa a alguien.**

 **Nos leemos pronto…**

 **Good bye~!**


End file.
